


Jealous for You

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: Another poem.





	Jealous for You

You're not some property, you're not a thing   
I couldn't own you, but what I think  
and what I feel aren't the same anymore.  
I couldn't share you. Not anymore.  
I couldn't bear you having your heart  
Broke by some whore...that's not me.  
Can you still feel free if  
You're mine?  
Can I have your life?  
For you, I would fight  
with every bit of my might.  
Will you stay? If I keep you,  
Would that be okay? Then,  
You're mine.


End file.
